Jazmine by ScottishGirlx
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: Third-place winner for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Jazmine is on high of blood and saves a girl from pack of men. But does too much power over life come with consequences?


**Twilight Roleplay contest**: Jazmine (MUC)

**Title:**Jazmine

**Author:**ScottishGirlx (or Nicola)

**Summary**: Jazmine is on high of blood and saves a girl from pack of men. But does too much power over life come with consequences?

**Word count:**2567

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Myers owns the idea of these vampires, Nicole owns Jazmine. I own the story and plot.

**For more entries, check out the contest at h t t p :/ w w w. fanfiction .n e t/u/3418535/Twilight_Roleplay_Contest**

**All entries are open to public; feel free to R&R, even if you are not a judge.**

* * *

><p>Jazmine crouched in the bushes, watching a group of men ahead. They had come out of a bar fifteen minutes earlier and would soon go their separate ways, stumbling home to an empty flat or a family. She decided to be nice tonight and try and find one without a family. Her ears picked up a slurred conversation from the men.<p>

"My wife'll be maaaaaad," one of the men chuckled. He was balding on top and was slightly large in the stomach area. "Gotta work morrow?" IT sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Pull a sickie?" one slightly sober one suggested. _Nah, he won't do, I can't have a sober one._

There was another man nearly on the floor, collapsing with laughter. _Bingo._

By this time her throat was burning with longing for the warm, rich fluid pulsing in their necks. She almost couldn't wait any longer.

The other two began to walk away from the giggling man on the floor leaving him alone. Nobody really noticed. She walked up to the man when they were out of sight, not really keeping to the shadows.

"Hello." Her voice came out husky and alluring, the perfect combination to attract the drunk.

He stopped laughing and looked up at her, mesmerized. And rightly so.

Jazmine was tall with long, poker straight blonde hair. She had soft baby blue eyes that pierced into the soul. Without makeup, she looked cute almost, which was an advantage if she was going for younger boys of around 17, but this guy was a man, and to lure him in, she needed to look sexy. She put one hand on her hip, looking down on him.

"Come on, get up." She leant down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. The man looked startled but didn't really seem to notice the brute force of her pull.

"Hello pretty lady," he said wiggling his eyebrows. His eyes grazed over her body, which was ultimately perfect. He seemed to like what he saw so he grinned at her.

She smirked at him and strutted into the woods beside them. As expected, he followed her eagerly.

She whipped round to face him when they were far enough in. His eyes gleamed with excitement and shock. Her eyes flashed red with excitement and hunger. They focussed on the tiny detail of the blood pulsing under the skin of his neck. She licked her lips in anticipation. In her rush for blood she almost forgot one important thing.

"Give me your left hand."

He paused for a minute, confused at what one was his left. She sighed and grabbed his hand. There was no wedding ring on his finger.

"Good."

Another confused look passed across his face. She smiled, baring her fangs.

Then she went in for the kill.

A giggle erupted from her lips when she was finished feeding on the man. She felt giddy and as free as a bird. She rolled his body over and looked at the man's face. The last expression was surprise, as always. Sometimes, the look would be sad which made her gut twinge with remorse. There was always this little doubt in her head that she was doing wrong by killing innocent people, but she always pushed that thought away. It was no different than what humans do to animals, and they do it without the guilt, so why should she feel guilty?

With that renewed thought, she set about discarding the body. Once it was no longer a problem, she decided to enjoy the fresh blood in her system. Not only was it fresh blood, it was blood that contained alcohol. And that was some pretty good blood.

Giddily, she swung from tree to tree, screaming with laughter. It had been a while since she had fully enjoyed the alcoholic blood, and she wanted to make the most of it.

In the distance, there was a scream and a whiff of blood. She stopped in her tracks and inhaled deeply. The next thing she knew, she was watching a girl being chased by a group of men. Without thinking, she dropped from the building she was on down onto the attackers, making them stop and turn their attention to her. The girl managed to start running away from the crowd of men, but nobody noticed.

"Don't worry," she slurred slightly. "It's just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman." It caused a few of them to snicker slightly.

"Oh look. Another pretty girly to play with," one jeered at her.

Jazmine giggled at this. They thought she was pretty.

"Oh no, I can't let you play with me," she smiled at them. "But, is it okay if I play with you?" She batted her eyelashes at them. The grins slowly made their way up the faces.

"That's alright with me, love. Is it alright with the rest of you?" He addressed the others. A few of them nodded and others shouted their approval.

"Oh goodie!" She grabbed the arm of the talkative one and yanked him from the crowd. He was startled that she had managed to pull him, but ignored it when she began to circle him. A few of the men let out a wolf whistle, as they thought she was checking him out. They were wrong though, she was looking for a clean place to stick her teeth into. There was one nice bit, at the base of his neck. She wouldn't strike straight away though, as he said she was allowed to play with him first.

"You come here then," she instructed him. Whipping him around so he would face his crowd. He was smirking, something she hated seeing. But she would give him a little satisfaction, she didn't want to end her game straight away. She lightly pressed her lips against his warm fleshy lips and felt him start at the coldness of hers. She deepened it, and he wrapped his arms around her back. It felt nice, she hadn't played with her food for a while. She also hadn't kissed anyone in a while.

She moved away from his lips and started kissing his neck, in the spot she had chosen to use. She lightly nipped at the skin causing him to yelp.

Pulling back, she whispered, "Before anything else happens, can we get away from prying eyes?" He looked up at the crowd.

"Whatever you do to me, you do to them, love. Why should I deny them the experience of watching?" he said slyly.

"As you wish," she shrugged simply.

She then pushed her lips back on to the spot on his neck. She could feel the blood pulse under her sensitive lips and she knew that she wouldn't be able to resist for much longer. He tried to move her head back up to his face but he couldn't move her. The sweat began to form on his skin as she continued to nip at the one spot on his neck. He knew something was wrong with this. His thought was confirmed when she sunk her teeth into the flesh. She let out a suppressed moan.

From the point of view of the crowd, it looked like she was enjoying herself thoroughly. When she moaned, their leader's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his sockets and he had went white. He let out a mangled scream before his eyes closed, and his face screwed up. What they didn't realise was that it was screwed up in pain.

"She looks good," one of the men whispered. "So much more fun than that other girl we were after."

"Yeah," another agreed. "Looks like she'll make us scream if the boss' face is anything to go by." A few snickered. They had no idea that their boss was nearly dead and Jazmine was panicking at what she was going to do know. If she turned round with the blood covering her face then they would discover her secret and flee, she wouldn't be able to catch up with them all.

_Silly me. I'm a tracker! Of course I can catch up with them all!_

She had discovered her gift soon after she was trained, and Jazmine loved it. It let her prey think they would get away. They could run all the way home, go on the run or move country, but it didn't matter. She would find them.

Turning to face her new agenda, she studied all of their faces quickly. She didn't try and disguise the blood on her face, she just smiled as their faces went white with terror. One man though, looked too cool after witnessing her eat his boss. She wanted to make his suffering slow, for his eyes to show the terror he must surely be masking. She strode over to him first.

"Hello handsome," she said huskily, licking her lips of the blood. "Why aren't you scared?"

He was quite handsome. Of all the men in the gang, he was the one who had the baby blue eyes but with a rugged look at the same time. Strangely, she felt quite attracted to the puny human. He didn't utter a word, simply stared. Everyone around started to step backwards but with one quick glare all around, they stopped moving. She turned back to the calm one and let him see her fangs.

"What's your name?"

"Mark," he spluttered.

"Alright, Mark. Do you know what I am?"

"A…" He looked round at all the terrified faces of his peers, before gulping and looking back. "A vampire?"

"Correct!" She bounced backwards and grabbed the nearest man. She poised his neck so she could lean in and drink with one quick strike. "Do you know what I want to do now?" she whispered.

"…Drink?" he whispered back.

"Yes." She lowered her head to the neck slowly but ripped a chunk out of the neck, killing the man instantly.

"Stop!" someone yelled. She felt something crush into her side. Looking down, she saw a man try and drive a stake into her body. This made her laugh uncontrollably. Mark looked at the man pityingly. He didn't know what he had just decided for his future, but Mark was sure that it would involve a slow and painful death for trying to kill her. He only hoped he could stop this girl from killing him too. He knew that wood would never kill a creature like this, she was far too deadly.

Jazmine regained her composure and marched quickly towards Mark.

"Before I kill any more of your friends, I want you to know what they are going through," she whispered into his ear. She sunk her fangs into his shoulder making him scream out in pain. The blood coming from his body was the richest she had ever tasted. She had never had blood that had appealed to her like this before, so she almost couldn't stop.

But she wanted him to suffer, so with great strength, she forced herself to. He groaned when she let go and she knew he was feeling the burning of the venom. She would kill him before it spread too far that she could not drink the rest of his sweet, sweet blood.

"Time for the rest of you!" She cried out. They started to scatter, but she picked them off one by one. She chased one of them through the trees, yanked him up to the tallest one and ripped him apart. Another one was hiding in a shop but she managed to lure him out when he thought it was safe. She fell on top of a tubby one as he ran through the alleyways. When they were all picked off, she was full. It could almost be described that she was feeling sick. She groaned all the way back to the original alleyway. Looking around it, there was no Mark in sight. She let out an angry scream.

Mark had managed to escape while she was preoccupied. He couldn't get very far with the pain erupting from his shoulder and so he collapsed in a tree nearby where he was walking. He knew she would find him, what with the blood and all, but he could only hope that he would die first. With the constant burning through his veins, he believed he would die soon. He never thought that dying would be like this though, he thought he would be getting colder and more peaceful not warmer and more uncomfortable by the minute. He wanted this suffering to be over soon.

Jazmine was too high on blood to concentrate on tracking Mark. She thought that the overflow of blood would heighten her senses but it felt like she was going to burst. She couldn't focus on tracking him while her gift was this clouded. She would have to use up this blood supply before she could find him, but she didn't know how long it would take. A useful way to get rid of the excess blood was to go and find the rest of the bodies that she had discarded carelessly. She didn't need a trip from the Volturi.

Running quickly, she started to attempt her task.

Mark had been lying there for God knows how long. The pain had began to fade and there was still no sign of the vampire that had bitten him. He was happy that he was finally close to dying. There was a ripple of movement in the forest near him and he immediately knew that it was the mystery girl back to finish him off. As she came into view he saw that he could see her in more detail now. He could see every individual blonde hair on her head and that she was breathtakingly beautiful. He wondered why his vision was so clear near death.

"I'm too late!" The girl let out a wail of frustration. "It's only been less than a day! How has it been this fast!" Her voice sounded like wind chimes swaying gently in a pleasant breeze. He could pick out every individual note in her voice and listen as it came together magically like music. She strode toward him, confident and determined, but he could tell that it was also gracefully.

"Why have you transformed so fast?"

"What are you talking about?" he spluttered, then he froze. His voice was completely different, not the rough twang it usually was, it still had the twang but it was much softer and sounded almost like a melody.

"You've changed, this is the quickest change I have ever seen!" She muttered. He had a feeling she was talking to herself more than him. "But you're blood was so good! I'll never have it again!" She was back to being distraught while he was trying to figure out what was going on.

"Get up. Now." She ordered. In less than he was on his feet and staring at her in an awed way.

"Who are you? What's happened to me?"

"My name is Jazmine, I'm a vampire. And now, thanks to my stupid mistake, so are you." She watched as Mark's eyes widened in surprise. After all the pain he went through, he had no idea that he was actually transforming into a member of the undead.

"Now, what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
